Daddy's Little Girl
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Spinoff from Playtime. Shift is now a fully-grown Umbreon, and is content with a little family of his own. But there's something about his little girl, Kiki, that makes Shift wants to help her the way his brothers did. Can he take their father-daughter relationship to a whole new level? Co-written with Winddragon Eternal
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy? Daddy, wake up!"

At first I hear it - a voice that's soft and squeaky. Maybe it's just part of my dream.

Then slowly, something nuzzles into my sides. A gentle nudge here and there, followed by something small, a warm and wet feeling that runs across my face. I stir, yawning as I blink awake.

The first thing I see is a little Eevee. She must have been trying to wake me up with a morning wash, because I can see her cute little tongue hanging out from the corner of her mouth. Once she caught sight of me, still a little dazed and sleepy, she let out a happy yip.

"Morning, Daddy!" Next thing I know, she's run straight into my paws.

"Hey Kiki. Morning to you too." I can't help but smile as I cuddle with my daughter, giving her a little grooming behind her ears. She's my darling, my angel. My little girl.

Oh, but I need to backtrack a bit. You probably know me as Shift - Shifty to my brothers. Now that I'm a fully grown Umbreon, my days of hanging around and playing with Sparks, Pyra and Vapor have come to a standstill. It was time to move out of our den and seek a family. And I did.

It's not all bad though. I still come back to visit my brothers whenever I can. We still engage in a couple of playful romps and humping each other senseless. After all, it's how I evolved.

But right now, I've never felt more blessed to have a mate and a daughter, both of whom I love more than life itself.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?"

"Mm?" I turned to my side. There was no sign of Val, my mate, anywhere. Only a pink ribbon lay in our cosy nest. "I guess she probably went out early to get some breakfast... Whatcha wanna do today, Kiki?"

"Hmmm…" It was always a delight to see my little girl wagging her bushy tail. "You promised to take me swimming, Daddy. Let's go to the lake?" She looked up at me with her big hazel brown eyes.

Oh… who could say no to that face? I smiled down at her, taking her scruff into my mouth and carefully setting her down on my back. "Buckle up, Kiki. Daddy's gonna run."

"Okay, Daddy!" She held onto my neck, hugging me tight and lovingly. Boy, do I just adore her.

* * *

No other living soul knows about the hidden lake located in one of the forest's glades. It's my little secret. Well... maybe not that little. Even better than the one I had found a while back near my old home.

I watched Kiki bounding forward, letting out happy little yips as she neared the water's edge. I swear, she takes after her uncle Vapor sometimes. "Slow down, Kiki!" I call, padding up behind her. "We're just here for a bath, you hear?"

"Maybe we can do a little swimming as well, Daddy? Heehee!" She was already dipping her paws into the cool crystal lake.

We spent a great deal of time in the water that morning, splashing each other and even doing a couple of laps. As long as Kiki got wet and clean, I didn't mind a little playtime with my baby girl.

Kiki wanted to play a little longer, so I got out of the water first. I sat there on the grassy riverbank, letting the warm morning sun dry my fur out while I kept a close watch on my daughter.

"Daddy, look at me!" Kiki was doing a couple of doggy paddles before she floated onto her back, waving to me. I couldn't help but giggle as she spurted a little fountain from her mouth.

Gosh, how beautiful she looked. So young, so adorable, so sleek and dripping wet…

It was then that I started to feel a growing sensation somewhere between the legs. A far too familiar feeling. Taking a moment to peek down, sure enough I was greeted to the sight of my tip, pushing free from the dark confines of my sheath.

I shook my head with a huff. Sure, I've romped with my brothers. But… My own daughter? I wrinkled my nose at the thought. Val would Moonblast me to Arceus if she were to find out I was getting stiff from watching our pup.

Something about it just… didn't seem right.

"Daddy!" My thoughts were interrupted by Kiki climbing out of the water, giving herself a little shake. She pranced about on the riverbank, twirling in the morning light. It was almost like a dance. Boy, did she look stunning…

If she was this beautiful right now, I wonder what she'd look like, give or take a few moons from now. The way her soft, supple body would press against mine, tasting the sweetness of her tongue as we kissed… Hearing her tender moans while she called for her Daddy, the two of us making sweet passionate love. I was going all the way, unloading inside her -

Wait, what was I thinking? Really! The thought of mating… with my baby girl? I suppose me and Val hadn't mated in a while, but really? She's still a little pup!

"What are you doing, Dad?"

"Wha-oh! Eerrr… I - I…" I didn't even notice Kiki at my side, almost dry with her fur preened out. She must have caught me looking all flustered. I shifted my tail over to hide my throbbing length. Hopefully she wasn't quick enough to see it. "Nothing, sweetie. Daddy was just… just having a little daydream."

Kiki let out a giggle, nuzzling herself closer to my sides. "Oh Daddy! You're being silly. Dreams are for sleepy time, right?"

"Right." I returned the nuzzle, clearing all thoughts from my head. "You ready to go home?"

* * *

Throughout the walk back to our den, I kept quiet - only speaking when Kiki wanted to get my attention. She pranced ahead of me every step, stopping once a while to ask me about the berries and trees that grew in the forest. I answered her as best as I could, telling Kiki their names and what berries were safe to eat.

But something else was invading my thoughts that day. And no matter how much I tried to push it away, the idea just came back like an annoying buzz. I wanted… I wanted…

Okay, so I admit it: I wanted Kiki. I wanted her so badly. I wanted nothing more than to teach her the basics about the Pidgeys and Beedrills, to help her lose her virginity under the light of a full moon and give her that happy afterglow.

After all, the same happened to me - with the help of my brothers. It wasn't wrong… at least, I know it's common for critters in the wild to mate in their own packs. But, how would Val take it? Would she hate me for taking advantage of our daughter? And Kiki… How could I take away her what remained of her childhood?

"Daddy, what's evolving?"

"Mmm?" I paused mid-walk, looking at Kiki.

"Yeah, I heard you and Mom talk about it one night… You said I should be ready to evolve any day now," Kiki wagged her tail. "Is it because I'm getting bigger?"

"Oh that…" Blast! We really ought to put more Barriers on our den walls. "Kiki… You remember how I said you're growing bigger every moon?"

"Yup! Height and width!" She giggled, coming over to bump my chest. We sat down together, with her nuzzled in between my front legs.

"Well… Evolving is… something like growing, but it's a very special kind of growth." There was no way I could baby talk her out of it. She had the right to know. "You'll change a lot; and not just the way you look. You can get stronger and have certain gifts… special powers you didn't have before."

"Like what, Daddy?" Kiki tilted her head.

"Hmm… Like, your uncle Pyra can breathe fire. Uncle Vapor's a really good swimmer, but he can even melt into water and disappear. And then uncle Sparks loves to tickle anyone he sees with his Thundershock. Like this! Bzzz! Bzzt bzzt!" I dug my paws into Kiki's sides, giving her a tickle attack while she shrieked and squealed with glee.

We calmed down afterwards, panting to catch our breaths. "I think evolving sounds like fun! What sort of powers do you think I'll get, Dad?" asked Kiki.

I shook my head with a sad smile. "I don't know, sweetheart. I haven't the faintest idea. But the most important thing right now is just to be yourself, and enjoy being an Eevee while you can, okay?" I leaned down and kissed Kiki on her forehead. "No matter what you become, Mom and I will always love you."

Kiki nodded, before cuddling herself straight into my paws. "Thanks Daddy! I love you. And Mom too!"

* * *

The entrance to our den lay in sight. Kiki and I walked in, though I still saw nothing of my mate Val anywhere.

It had just occurred to me though… I needed to clear some of that burning energy in my body. Or I'll just go crazy. I couldn't bring myself to - to mate with Kiki. But maybe… Maybe I could meet her halfway?

I paused at the entrance, turning to look down at her. "Kiki, would you like Daddy to give you a bath?"

"Again? But we just went to the lake?"

"I know. This is a different kind of bath. Remember how Mom and I used to wash you when you were still a little pup?"

"Aawww Daaaaddy…" Kiki batted her paws over her face. It was adorable to see her trying to hide the blush from her muzzle. "You don't have to… I'm a big girl now!" She sat up straighter on her haunches, ears perked up. Must be trying to look more mature, bless her heart.

"You'll always be my baby girl, Kiki," I purred, coming over to nuzzle her. "So what do you say? Can Daddy clean you up?"

"Hmmm… Okay!" Kiki nodded, before rolling onto her back, lying tummy up with all her paws dangling up in the air. She smiled as I leaned over, looking into her sweet, gentle face.

"Good girl. Now close your eyes," I said.

Once Kiki did as she was told, I started with her face. I came in closer, dragging my tongue over her soft warm fur. She laughed a little, but kept absolutely still. I gave her a good and thorough grooming, moving down towards her chest. So far so good. I had to be a little more direct here, as she still possessed that large tuft of fur.

Kiki giggled a little as my tongue rasped through the thick fur, her little body squirming around to the point that I had to press my paws to her sides to keep her in place.

' _Keep it together'_ I kept telling myself. Even with Kiki bucking around a little, I forced myself to only focus on her bath. Even with my body telling me to do so much more… With a shake of my head, I finished with her chest and traveled down to her fuzz covered belly.

"Hehehe, Daddy, don't tickle me!" She barked, battering my muzzle with her soft little paws. Good Arceus, she's too adorable for me… I huffed through her fur and gave her a few good nibbles, running my tongue up and down her belly, ignoring her flailing paws against my snout.

By the time I finished, she was panting, that light pink tongue of hers poking out as she caught her breath. She looked so precious lying there before me, her fur a little damp, covered in my drool. Gosh, if only I could just take her there and then...

"Having fun, Kiki?" I asked.

She nodded. "You're a meanie, Dad… you know that makes me all tired." Kiki pouted as she playfully looked away.

I only nodded slowly as she held her hinds up, toes wiggling. I… don't know what to say. There, beckoning to me, were her little privates, slightly less furry than the rest of her body. They looked pink and tender, almost like the opening of a sweet, forbidden flower. Dang, my mouth was already watering…

"Are you done, Daddy?" My trance was broken by her voice, making me look up at her. She still blushed softly, though there was a hint of urgency in her gaze. I steeled my nerves, took in a deep breath, then spoke a simple "Not yet," before resting my head between her legs.

At that, I started with her thighs, tongue rasping through the soft fluff. Kiki sighed and laid out flat, her little toes curling against the air as I caressed her sides carefully, doing my best to not tickle her again while I cleaned her. Thanks to the earlier bath, there wasn't much to do. I moved to her other thigh, giving it the same treatment before I looked up again.

This time, there was more than just a blush on her face. Kiki had begun drooling, her little paws bumping against her own muzzle as she averted her gaze. "Daddy… your tongue feels funny there today." She spoke, peeking down at me with those timid brown eyes. "I feel all tingly all of a sudden…"

Oh Arceus…

"That's alright, sweetie… It's normal." I told her, giving her a soft smile. "Let Daddy take care of that, okay?"

This was it; the moment of truth. Well, here goes nothing.

I rested my muzzle against the tenderly formed lips of her tiny slit. The smell was just… overwhelming. So pure, so sweet and barely touched.

I couldn't hold back any longer. I started licking my daughter's sweet cunny, savouring every little detail on my tongue. She was warm, savoury and tingly, but most of all, the taste of her slit was heaven, a lot like Val, now that I think about it. Was it wrong? Probably. But oh, did it feel so good!

"Ahh! Daddy, that just feels weird!" Kiki yelped, pushing her hind paws against my face for a moment. I could feel her body trembling as she tried her best not to squirm, a little moan escaping her mouth.

"Hey, you trust me right? I do this for Mommy too." I tell her, putting a paw down on top of her belly to hold her still.

That seemed to do the trick. Kiki was far more relaxed now, her chest just rising and falling with her shaky breaths while I indulged in her most sacred treasure.

She was whimpering now, clearly enjoying herself as I felt a rise in the warmth of her body. "Nyaahh… Daaddyy… Daddy, you're licking my peepee…"

"Mmhmm. Got to get you all nice and wet…" Wait, did I just say that out loud? "Er, I meant clean! Nice and squeaky clean!" I added, perhaps a little hastily.

Kiki's response then was a weak little howl as she steadied herself, claws softly hooked into her chest fluff as she watched me slowly work my tongue up and over her outer folds. Gosh, she certainly looked and felt tight… As could be expected of a virgin, I suppose.

I huffed against her then, looking up at her again. I lowered my ears. My little girl… Moaning from my tongue. I've never felt such shameful pride in my life. Shaking my head some, I scooted my hips a little closer, tongue rasping up and down her little opening. "Alright, Kiki, take a deep breath okay? I'm pushing my tongue in now."

When I did, though, Kiki yelped and bolted up, grabbing hold of my ears for support. She even chomped down on one as my tongue pushed inside of her, her whole body quaking in confused pleasure now.

"Mmnnnn… D-Daddy, ohhh… ooohhh... Eeep!" She whimpered, bucking her hips forward.

I can't say that I was surprised when she ended up clinging desperately to my face, letting out a shaky howl as she pointed her little muzzle to the ceiling. I'd have been more surprised if her first climax didn't come so fast!

Next thing I knew, her sticky juices were splattering softly onto my tongue. Kiki whined and fell to her side, her chest leaving softly as she fought to catch her breath.

After a few final laps of my tongue, her cunny was clean of any of her sticky juices, the fuzz now bearing a slight gleam to it. I smiled down at her, laying down at her side with my tail between my legs. "Heh. I think the rest of the cleaning can come later, hmm?"

Kiki returned my smile, though I could tell she was a little worn out, panting softly. Who wouldn't be after having her first close-to-mating encounter?

"Daddy, what's that? Are you taking a pee?"

I glanced down to where Kiki was pointing. My tail wasn't doing so much of a good job hiding my shaft, now fully hard and erect. And I guess she wasn't the only one who got overly excited during our session…

"Oh that? I - Er… I, uh…" Great, what was I going to tell her now? She hung onto my every word, waiting for me to explain. How could I tell my little Kiki that I desired her more than anything now?

"That's… that's Daddy's special kind of milk, Kiki. It comes out when I'm very happy. It's just like the stuff that came from you just now when I was giving you a bath."

"Ooh, milk? I like milk!" Oh shoot! I knew at once I used the wrong choice of words. Kiki was suddenly on full alert, head perked up as she yipped with delight.

"Can I try some, Dad?"

My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You - you want to…?"

"Mm-hmm!" Kiki nodded. "Pretty please? You got to try some of my milk, so it's only fair, right?"

I lowered my head in shame, sighing softly as I nodded. "Yes, Kiki, that is fair. Just… be quick, okay?" But before I could finish my words, Kiki had bounded up and stuffed her face between my hinds, her bushy tail eagerly wagging against my face.

Kiki was far too eager to start, her little tushy sticking up in the air as her soft tongue attacked my tip again and again, taking up the pre I leaked out. I had to force myself not to moan out as she did so, no matter how much my body screamed at me to.

"Daddy's milk is salty…" I heard her grumble, though her pace didn't change a bit. It took everything I had not to yelp when her mouth surrounded my tip.

Good Arceus, and I thought Pyra's mouth could be warm! Kiki began sucking on my tip, letting out a little growl and tugging on it lightly with her teat, sending rough shivers throughout my body. My little pup… treating my shaft like it was a teat.

"A-Ah… How is it, Kiki?" I asked, both ears drooped down as I watched her shake her rear side to side. She didn't answer, of course, with her mouth full of my length. Instead, Kiki just nodded her head as she suckled on me harder, her soft paws resting down on my thighs.

"U-use your tongue more, sweetie…" I panted. "You'll get plenty of Daddy's milk if you keep it up."

My shaft hasn't felt quite like this since Kiki was born. Now that I think it… I can't even remember the last time I even bothered lapping at myself. And now Kiki's little tongue was working all over my tip in all the right spots… as if she'd done it many times before.

I wrinkled my nose at the sweet smell that was now filling the den, figuring it was just Kiki's excitement. As her hips swayed again, I couldn't help leaning forward to sample her once more, dragging my tongue up and around her folds.

"Eep! Heyyy… I'm already clean!" Kiki pouted, planting her rump down on my muzzle. "It's my turn to clean you up!" she said. I nodded slowly, continuing to lick along her fuzzy slit, reaching up to caress her butt and tail. "I'm sure we both can do it at the same time, Kiki."

She only grumbled around my throbbing length, fighting to keep it in her mouth as she clumsily worked her tongue on it. Well… she certainly wasn't her mother. But the attempt alone was enough to keep my needy cock hard and at attention.

Needless to say, I was rather into it as well. Each rasp of her tongue was met with my own, gathering up any amount of her fresh juices that dared to leak out. Her trying her best to keep her moans quiet was far too adorable. "Grh, Kiki… Keep that up sweetie, you're doing a good job." I praised, a shaky paw going down to pat between her ears.

"Gmh! Thanksh!" Kiki barked around my tip before releasing it, panting. "Gosh, Daddy, you're making a lot of milk." she said, that cute tail of hers whipping side to side now.

"Aah… D-Don't stop now. The rest of it is about to come!" I groaned, bucking my hips forward. The lack of attention down there being so suddenly replaced with a warm, welcoming mouth was too much for me. My knot was even out, all too eager to lock inside of something.

Kiki whined, pouting as she looked over my tip. "Okay, Daddy… Gimme the milk!" She barked, wiggling her rump against my face as she took it back into her mouth, only this time she was suckling as hard as her little mouth could manage.

Lucky for her, I was already there. I leaned my head back, groaning out and biting down on my lip as my shaft throbbed wildly, unable to voice my warning before the harsh tingles of orgasm took hold of me. I was only able to howl for a moment before giving a little thrust forward, eyes closing as I started to fill up Kiki's mouth with my warm seed.

She yelped at first, squirming as she tried to pull away. I put a paw to her head, keeping her in place as I fed her my pent up load. "Ghhn… Drink it, sweetie…" I growled out lowly, peeking down to watch her progress.

It was a pretty cute sight, watching her cheeks puff out as they were filled, only to be gulped down hungrily. I slowly pulled out of her mouth, letting the last remains of my climax splatter against her face, staining her light brown fur with a nice milky white. By the time my afterglow set in, most of Kiki's face was a white, sticky mess - painted with the milky sheen of my seed. What a radiant glow she had… I'll always love Kiki, but now, just looking at her...

Despite that, she was wagging her tail faster than ever, sitting down and rubbing her tummy with both paws.

"Mnn… That doesn't taste like mama… But it's nice!" She barked, letting out a little burp as she pawed at her face to clean it. She even went ahead to clean away the cum on her paws, squirming again as she laid herself down by my belly. "Thanks, Daddy~ My tummy's all full now!"

I chuckled, looking at my silly Kiki, with her face still sticky and dripping of jizz. "Here, I'll clean you up." As I leaned in to finish the job, my ears perked up. I sniffed all over Kiki, and yet that sweet smell wasn't coming from her anymore… But from somewhere else.

I raised up my head, my heart sinking in my chest as I heard a clearing throat.

"Well, this certainly is something to come home to see."

The voice was all too familiar. I glanced over at the den's entrance, spotting my mate standing there, a Sylveon veiled in the morning light. A nice bundle of berries rested between her feet.

Kiki let out a happy "Hi mama!" as Val approached us. The panic faded, however, as I looked her over. Something was on her ribbons…

I looked up at her, more confused than scared as she lowered her head to look me in the eyes. "Wanna explain what's going on here, hun?"


	2. Chapter 2

"N-Now Val, I can explain!"

"That's what I'm waiting for," said my Sylveon mate.

I whined a little, pawing at my muzzle as I looked down to Kiki. "Er… sweetie? Daddy needs you to go on outside for now. You can play, but don't go too far, alright?"

She looked at me with confusion in her stare, but nodded her head anyways, her ears and tail hanging low as she slowly padded outside.

Val's gaze locked onto mine and I winced from her piercing blue stare. I readied myself, expecting to get a full Moonblast... but was met with more of a Draining Kiss. Her mouth was pressed against mine, ribbons reaching around to hold my head.

I yipped, eyes going wide for a moment before she broke the kiss. "Wait, wha… Valerie?"

"Shift, if you were that desperate, you could have just told me, ya know," she purred. "Of course, if you were, I'd sooner expect someone more… age appropriate."

I huffed and pawed at her, looking away. "It was a snap decision okay? She was just acting so cute and she kept pressing herself on me like you do! I just… got carried away." I looked to my paws now. "I can't believe I got so stiff from cleaning her…"

"Well… I'm not completely sure about this, but I think you'll have to explain all of this to her." Val said, sitting down at my side. "The truth too, not just something sugar coated."

"I know, I know… You forgive me, right?"

Val gave me a little smile, nudging me with one of her ribbons. "Go on, Shift," she said. As I stood up to my feet, she kissed me on the ear, leaning closer. "By the way," she whispered, "everything I saw was a little hot~". She added emphasis by smacking my rear with a ribbon.

My cheeks burned as I could feel my rings starting to glow in embarrassment. Yipping at Val, I quickly exited the cave.

* * *

Outside, the clearing was still bright and warm, bathed in the gentle glow of the afternoon sun. I watched as Kiki dropped into a crouch, sniffing curiously at a bunch of growing wildflowers. There was a thin layer of dust coating her fur - she must have been rolling around in the dirt. Even so, I saw how radiant she looked in that sunlight, a vision of beauty and youth just waiting to blossom.

Her scent too was just as alluring, even stronger than the traces of my own lingering on her fur. It was hard to believe… One minute, I had this strong desire to mate, and then I found myself engaging in a bout of foreplay with my own daughter.

I'd never felt so many mixed feelings all at once. It was… sinful, to say the least. But I enjoyed every second of it… I wanted so much more.

"Kiki?" I called out.

She turned her head in my direction, before bounding over to me with a happy yip. "Hey Daddy!"

I must have looked somewhat spaced out, because Kiki's smile faltered a little as she came up close.

"What were you and Mommy talking about?"

"Oh… Lots of things. Mostly about you. And… about what we did in the den."

Kiki's cheeks were a bright red, but then her ears drooped as she started to back away from me.

"Am I in trouble? Is Mom mad at me?"

"What? No, Kiki. Hey… hey now. Nobody's mad at you, sweetie. You did nothing wrong, okay? Come over here."

Slowly, Kiki came over to me, emitting soft yet adorable whimpers. My heart just melted at the sight of her; I could have pretended to be mad, just to trick her, but I didn't.

"Sshh… There there. It's okay, sweetheart." I pulled Kiki close to my haunches, lifting up her paws one by one to clean off the traces of dirt. At least she was laughing again.

"Listen, Kiki… What happened back there, when we were cleaning each other… Daddy got a little carried away. It's not something I'm proud of, but you were just so… so…" How could I tell my daughter that I was having feelings for her?

I cleared my throat, trying my best to start over. "Kiki, when you become of a certain age, and you meet another Eevee that you really, really love, there are times when you feel like... you want to show that love. You just want to do something."

"Something like what we did?" asked Kiki, tilting her head.

"Y-yes… Something like that. That's the sort of love Daddy has for Mommy. But I also wanted to give you that kind of love because… I think you're ready to evolve."

"Really?" The squeak that came from Kiki was an absolute delight to hear.

I nodded, picking her up by the scruff and setting her on my back. "Daddy knows you're a big girl now, so you're definitely ready for the kind of playtime Mommy and I have all the time."

"Well, it was definitely fun, Daddy!" Kiki yipped. "And tasty too! Can we do it again?"

"Of course, sweetie." Why did I feel as though this was like saying goodbye to Kiki? She would always be my little girl, my angel. But something was also tugging at my instincts; I knew things would be a lot different from here on. "If you really want this, Mom and I will teach you more about what we did this morning. But we don't want to force you if you don't want to, alright?"

Kiki shook her head, smiling. "It's okay, Dad. I wanna do this. Really." She licked my cheek.

My legs trembled at the touch of her tongue. I was already thinking of a hundred ways I could make love to her - I wanted to lay Kiki on the ground right there, mount her and break her barrier, and then let my seed fill up her little tummy.

But I also wanted her first time to be a really special one. Something she would cherish and remember back with fond memories.

And I knew who else could help me.

"Atta girl," I murred. "Come on, let's go back inside."

* * *

The first thing I heard as we entered the den was a series of blissful moans, just as high-pitched and adorable as Kiki's.

"Is that Mom?" Kiki asked, clinging tighter onto my neck. "She sounds like she's in pain."

"Oh no, sweetie," I said. "Quite the opposite, actually. Mommy's enjoying herself a lot. You'll see."

When we reached the main room, I was greeted by the familiar sight of Val, rolling about on the ground. Her ribbons were quivering as they traveled over her form, two down between her legs while the other two caressed around her chest and belly.

Kiki covered up her mouth with her tiny paws. Judging by the movement I felt, I could tell she was inspecting her own slit. I shook my head, approaching Val and giving her a lick across the muzzle. "You ready?"

"Gah… Y-Yeah… Ready." She panted, her ears lowering as she pressed herself against me.

I hummed lowly, then set Kiki down next to Val. She let out a little huff as she extended her cleaner ribbons down to scoop up Kiki, giving her a little kiss on the nose. "Now then.. Watch mommy, okay? I'll show you something your daddy really likes." She said.

At that, I was down on my back with my legs parted. Luckily, I hadn't receded completely into my sheath. Val padded on up, her tongue swiping over her lips as she lowered her head, Kiki right at her side as she closed her mouth around my tip, giving it a few good tugs. I couldn't help letting out a little moan as she did so.

Kiki may have had her eager innocence, but Val's experience was enough to get me rock hard again in no time. She bobbed her head along my shaft, her bright blue eyes locked onto mine as she put her paws down on my hips, keeping me in place while her soaked ribbon tips rubbed along my balls.

"Hehe… Daddy really likes that, huh mama?" Kiki asked, her tail wagging in amusement as she watched every moment.

Good gosh was she cute… I bit down on my lip, huffing through my nose as I pawed at the air a little.

Val grinned at me, stepping off to the side and releasing my shaft, panting. "Gah… Come along, Kiki. You try to take in as much as possible, okay? Don't be afraid to pull back." She said, ducking her head down to nuzzle my balls.

I opened up my mouth to comment, only for a moan to escape as Kiki climbed up on my belly, her tail end facing me as she held on to my shaft with both of her paws. Now it was her turn, trying her best to fit as much of my length into her maw.

Once I felt my Kiki's warm tender mouth closing in around my cock, I shuddered, unable to contain the whimpers rising from my throat. She began to lick and suckle and drink, and all at once I felt a rich tingle rippling across my fur.

"Gosh, she seems pretty eager, doesn't she?" said Val, looking up from my crotch and watching our daughter going at it. I could only see Kiki's rump and tail raised eagerly, blocking the rest of her from view.

"Just… just tell her to… hhaahhh… go easy with the teeth," I moaned. "I didn't know we raised such a little nipper - nngh!" I certainly felt that one, a sharp tug on my length. It wasn't how I recalled doing it the first time with my brothers, but being on the receiving end this time… I was in heaven.

"Very good, Kiki! Make daddy yip like a little puppy~" Val encouraged. She crouched down, grinning at me for a moment before she turned around, planting her rear right on my face.

I yelped, paws battering at her rump. But, it was a waste of energy. Val's ribbons snared around my head, holding on tight as she stirred her hips around until her soft little tailhole was against my nose. "Go ahead and sniff, hun. I'll keep Kiki in check~" she cooed.

Mnh… once this happens, I don't have much of a choice. She knows I love her smell too much….

Maybe it's because she's a Fairy type, but her rear had a musky sweetness that simply drove me crazy. I stuffed my nose against her back entrance, greedily taking in her scent. Adding in Kiki's constant suckles and tugs at my cock and I'm surprised I didn't cum then and there!

"Hehe… Daddy's a butt sniffer~" Kiki giggled, releasing my shaft for a moment. I couldn't see what she was doing, but from feeling alone something else must've caught her attention.

Peeking up, it was no surprise to see Val nearly doubled over in bliss, sharing a similar expression as Kiki as her spare ribbons fondled and stroked at their nethers like two fuzzy snakes. I felt my shaft throb even harder than ever as I took in whatever little view I could.

"Aah… Hold on to mommy, Kiki… Good girls don't fall over so easily." Val spoke, smiling softly at our pup as she wiggled her rump against my face.

I whined, giving a thrust upwards against both of their furry bodies, getting their attention with a hefty squirt of precum.

Val let out a playful growl as she looked down at my length. "Oh come now, Shifty. You can handle not having your dick touched for a little while right? We can't have Kiki going down on you too tight."

"Does that mean I get to have some more milk, Mama?" Kiki asked, rubbing her tummy as she sat up on her haunches. Val simply picked her up, placing her down between her spread legs.

I could just almost see both of their rears…

"Heh, of course sweetie. All you have to do is focus down here." Before I could protest, Val had shifted her hips, now having her tailhole against my mouth. I trembled, only to let out a loud moan against her butt as I felt her warm, velvety tongue drag along my previously hardened knot. Actually, make that two tongues…

Panting heavily, I responded by attacking her hole with rough licks, squeezing Val's hips desperately as Kiki's tongue copied her. Oh, good, sweet Arceus did I feel like erupting! Under Val's guidance, I could have sworn Kiki was already an expert!

"Mmmh… Ish all hard, mama." Kiki spoke, her sweet little tongue lapping up and down my knot.

"Thanks, sweetie." I heard Val's familiar growl, followed by her raising herself off of me, turning around to bump her nose on mine. "Hope ya liked it, butt sniffer." She cleared her throat before looking at Kiki. "Okay now. Mommy's going to show you how she plays with Daddy, alright? Watch closely."

I hadn't even begun to catch my breath, when I felt something soft and fuzzy straddle my flanks. I looked up to see Val. She was hovering over me, a hungry look on her face as she mounted my length. "Gosh Val, you're really eager…"

"Told you I really wanted this," she purred. I felt her tongue lick my cheek, her warm breath against my fur before she spoke. "Let me be on top this time, okay?"

I nodded. "S-sure, but we gotta let Kiki know what we're doing."

"Of course." I gulped as Val let out a playful growl. She turned to Kiki, smiling as though nothing unusual was happening. "Kiki, what your father and I are about to do is called having sex. It's how Mommy got pregnant with you. But most of all, it is something done between two Pokemon who really love each other. Grown-ups do it all the time."

Kiki nodded, and she watched as Val began to slide onto me, slowly pushing down onto my length. I moaned, but not as much as Val did, even though her weight added a little pressure when I started to thrust upwards. It was lovely, the way she rubbed against my entire shaft.

I saw Kiki scoot a little closer. "How does it feel, Daddy?"

"Truthfully?" I gasped, almost close to bursting - so soon! "It's... amazing… you'll want to do it with that someone special, Kiki."

She just watched me with innocent curiosity, her tail wagging slowly at the thought.

Val groaned out loud as she planted her paws to my chest, her eyes closed tight as she continued to work herself up and down my length. I even had to stay still as she set her own pace, not that I was complaining.

My moans mingled nicely with hers as she bounced on me, her ribbons trembling as pleasure wracked both of our bodies. "Mnnph… A-Always make sure you and your partner can get in sync… makes the whole experience more e-enjoyable when you both are moaning!" Val yipped.

Kiki nodded her head, then moved down to watch both of our crotches with interest, holding her tail up high. "So… what is that thing, Daddy?" She asked, looking back at me.

I bit my lip, then gently grabbed hold of Val's waist, caressing her softly. "Aaah, K-Kiki, that's my knot. It helps keep a-all of daddy's milk inside of someone during sex. And right now, Mommy wants me to put all of my milk inside her adorable tummy."

Kiki looked a little confused, turning to face Val. "Huh? You mean, you don't want to drink Daddy's milk, Mom?"

"That's right, sweetie. You don't have to. Sometimes, it feels nice to have all that… ahem, milk, inside me. That's how I gave birth to you," said Val. She taunted me, gritting her teeth and lowering her head to my chest. "Ohhh gosh Shifty… I love how hard you're throbbing~"

I responded by giving her a good thrust, reveling in the resulting yelp she let out, her ribbons tensing up and trembling from the surge of pleasure. "Nnh! Oh, c'mon, lemme tease!" She moaned out loud, snaking one of those ribbons of hers around my balls.

"Hey mama? How much does daddy do this for you?" Kiki asked, wagging her tail against my face now as she looked up to her mother.

"Don't you dare answer that!" I barked with a blush across my cheeks, reaching a paw around Kiki's legs to pull her closer. "You're as much a tease as you are beautiful, Val." I huff in between licks, gently prodding my tongue into Kiki's little slit.

She let out a cute yip. "Wha-what about me, Daddy?"

"Mmrf! You're pretty too, Kiki. You certainly take after your mother." Gah… Arceus, it's like Val's only getting tighter and tighter… But the way my Val's tensing and squeezing on me, it's like being wrapped in a little Ekans!

I tensed up a little, biting one of Val's ribbons carefully as I arched my back off the ground. "Hnn! Val, hurry up, I'm close!" I warned her, paws resting on her hips as I pulled her closer to me, now grinding my knot up against her folds as I tried to ram it into her.

Kiki turned away from me then, her soft brown gaze focused intensely on my knot, watching in amazement as Val gave herself a few more bounces before finally slamming herself down, taking it into her with ease. Once we were locked together, I pulled her down into a kiss, moaning into Val's mouth as her walls began to spasm against my shaft and knot.

I let her orgasm start first before I finally let go, nearly screaming out into our kiss as my hot jizz went to filling her up, my seed painting Val's inner walls a nice shade of white. The rush of her juices around me only kept me spurting, again and again until I was sure the stuff was leaking out of her.

Val huffed through her nose as she laid out on top of me, her chest heaving while her ribbons caressed my body. Slowly, she broke the kiss, looking at me with a half lidded stare. "Gah… Heh, you didn't have to rush me, you know. I would've come eventually." She spoke, lightly batting my nose with a paw.

Our afterglows were interrupted, however, as Kiki bounced up and down in place, her hinds anxiously wiggling as she let out a whimper. "Ohhh gosh… That looked like it hurt a little, mama…"

"Mmmm… don't worry, sweetie. Mommy just felt really good from that. See?" She curled up her tail, gesturing for Kiki to look. Sure enough, Kiki's eyes widened with surprise at the sight of our crotches locked together.

"Looks like we're going to be stuck like this for a long while," I pointed out. I lay back, panting with delight. "Boy, I haven't felt this good in a long long time…"

"Me too, dear… But you know it was worth all that." Val continued to lay on top of me, showering me with kisses and licks. I returned the favour, so caught up in my love for my dear Val, when I noticed Kiki still watching us.

I beckoned to her with a paw. "Hey Kiki, you wanna come in? There's always room for one more."

"Whee!" She nodded, yipping as she bounded over to me and Val. Kiki just nestled herself in between us, sighing happily as we practically squished her with our bellies. I've never felt so close to my girls than ever, especially now that we were sharing our intimate moments together.

This, I thought to myself, is definitely what a family feels like.

"Oh, and Kiki?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

I purred, giving her a kiss on the nose. "You really are quite the little nipper."


End file.
